Gulo Vinalay
|enemies = |likes = His family, Sophia, Alex, Gaspard, piano and country music, video game characters, justice, stealing (formerly)|dislikes = Danger, injustice, villains, breaking his leg, his family and friends being threatened|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed, intelligence, immorality|possessions = His wolverine necklace (formerly)|weapons = Claws, teeth, fists,|fate = Successfully helps his son break the curse and lives happily with him.}}Gulo Vinalay '''(better known as '''Gulo) is Alex's father and Sophia's husband and a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise Background Gulo Vinalay used to be the ruthless and cold-hearted wolverine leader of a wolverine pack. He would steal and assault innocent people. Gulo loved torturing people and to steal money and jewels. He was a worthy ruler to his pack. He showed no emotions for anyone except himself until one day, when he was attempting to steal a women's purse, he snuck up behind the lady and was about to pounce on her but when she turned around, Gulo was stunned by her beauty. Gulo then became defenseless and weak. Sophia turned around and she wondered if Gulo needed help to get up since he fell. He then said yes and he asked Sophia, her name and when she told Gulo her name, he then fell in love with Sophia. Sophia fell in love with Gulo as well. She gave Gulo her phone number and told him to call her later. Once his whole pack was asleep, he called Sophia and they arranged a date. Gulo didn't know what to do because he has never gone on a date before so, he asked his older brother, Mateo for help since he's a romantic expert. First, they went to a tuxedo shop, then they visited a cologne shop and then after that, they practiced on some romantic quotes from Shakespeare. Gulo was both confused and nervous about this date. He's hoping that it'll go well because, for some reason, he feels that Sophia is his true love. So, he went to Toulouse's to meet Sophia and when he saw her in a beautiful dress, he was once again stunned by her beauty. That sat, talked, laughed and had a great time. When Gulo got back from his date, his rival, Santiago was wondered why he was wearing a tux and Gulo said that he was stealing a fancy jewelry store and needed to dress in a tux to get in. The next day, Gulo started to spend a lot more with Sophia than he does with his pack. He then realized that he belongs with Sophia than he does with his pack because Sophia even bought a mansion for them to live in when they get married. Gulo then told his pack, that he's leaving to get married a human lady. All of them were proud of Gulo except Santiago. He put Mateo in charge and then he went a jewelry store to get a ring to propose to Sophia. Once he got to Sophia, he asked her to marry him and she said yes. They got married and move into the mansion and they had a son named Alex. Personality Gulo used to be a ruthless and dishonest wolverine. He's was cold, selfish, greedy, uncaring and emotionless. He didn't care about anyone other than himself. He loved money and jewelry. Nothing could make Gulo have a change of heart. But once he met Sophia, it changed Gulo from a cold and cruel monster into a romantic and honest gentleman. He instantly fell in love with Sophia by looking into her eyes. As a result of meeting a kind and beautiful person, Gulo became more caring and kind-hearted than being uncaring and cold-hearted. His brother, Mateo was a romantic expert but he didn't use any of Shakespeare's romantic quotes, he decided to just to be himself. After being himself towards Sophia, he developed a close, strong and powerful love relationship. That's when he came to senses meaning that he doesn't belong with the wolverines, he belongs with Sophia. After leaving the wolverine pack and marrying Sophia, Gulo became a kind, sweet, selfless and loyal wolverine. He was even kinder to humans than he was before. When Sophia gave birth to Alex, he became a responsible and mature father. He's protective of his family and he'll do anything to keep from safe from villains who threaten his family and friends. In the cartoon series, he's helpful, selfless, funny, clumsy and loyal. Physical appearance Gulo Vinalay is a slender and muscular brown wolverine with red and yellow stripes on his back. He has black claws and sharp teeth. When he works at Harvey Flint's arcade, he wears a red tie. Appearances The Wolverine In the Wolverine, Gulo serves as a supporting character along with Sophia. After Alex was born with a dreadful curse that was bestowed by the evil Doctor Frederick, Gulo and Sophia has tried everything to rid Alex of his curse but it didn't work. So they have a strict rule for Alex, he has to be in the house by nighttime so, Alex won't cause any trouble in Columbia. Gulo is seen in Alex's house in the study. Sophia told Alex and Matthew to get Gulo for dinner. He met Matthew and played him a little tune on his piano because Alex mentioned that Gulo used to be musician in his early 20s until he retired. At dinner, he told Matthew that she used to be best friends with Robert and Giselle which sparked Matthew's interest. Gulo was seen again before he told Alex and Matthew, that it's time to go to bed. After Alex turned into a wolverine, Gulo and Sophia went to make sure, he was okay. He told Matthew about the curse and he's hoping that Matthew can help Alex. Matthew promised to help Alex. Unfortunately for Alex, the curse didn't wear off in the morning like it usually does. Gulo and Sophia started to get worry. Matthew then took Alex to his house, to get some information on Alex's past. That's when they discover that the culprit was Doctor Frederick. It was later revealed that Gulo used to be best friends with Doctor Frederick, in his earlier times and both hated humans. But when Gulo married a human, he felt betrayed and to get revenge on Gulo for his betrayal, he placed the curse on Alex to torture him. Once Doctor Frederick turned himself into a giant dragon, Gulo and Sophia went to the Shadow Cat's Voodoo Emporium to see what was going on. Frederick then grabbed Matthew and he was about to drop him to his death. Alex was about to go up to stop Doctor Frederick but Sophia didn't want him to get hurt. Alex said that he has to face his fears and save Matthew. Gulo then said that Alex is a brave wolverine. After Doctor Frederick's defeat, Gulo was glad that Matthew was okay but he was then sad when Alex got crushed by debris. But he was happy when Alex was brought back to life by the Friendship God. He then gave Alex his wolverine necklace to show him that, he showed a lot of bravery today. Draw It Gulo serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until after the Eraser's death. He went to make sure Matthew and his friends were okay and they were thanks to Matthew. Gulo then joined the celebration by going back to Pencilville to celebrate. Video Game Life Gulo serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He is then seen playing Crazy Taxi with Alex before the ending. The North Wooten Gulo serves as a supporting character in the film. When the kids were disappearing rapidly, Gulo and Theron went to the Dog Detective Agency seeing if they could investigate and they could. They were seen again until the kids were turned into monsters and attempting to kill Gulo and Theron. Just before they could, Charles and the others rescued them by using the antidote. Gulo and Theron then helped change the rest of the kids back to normal using the antidote-filled guns. After Whiskers' death, Gulo is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plan. The Black Lion Gulo serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Hispanic characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Businesspeople Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wolverines Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Magic Users Category:Wooten characters Category:Musicians Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists